Dear Sora
by Whimsically Nightlock
Summary: She sent him letters out by sea. She waited for him. Day by day, month by month, and still no sign of him. Kairi starts to lose hope. But all she had to do, was to look into her heart. KaiOra.


**A/N: Just a random story idea I got. Hope ya enjoy :3**

**Not gonna say much here :P**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Alive**_

When she saw the policemen, she knew something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

When she didn't see him, and when she saw his mother crying, her suspicions were confirmed.

He was gone.

The policemen had searched all over the island, and even out at sea, and yet, he was still missing.

Even Riku, one of his best friends, went to check with King Mickey, if the king had sent him on a mission of any sort.

But he hadn't.

Nobody had even _heard _from Sora. The day before he mysteriously vanished, he had been fine.

He hadn't looked like he was about to run away, or possibly die.

The policemen had tried to track down Sora's location, wherever he was, but it was merely impossible. As Sora had gone missing without anything but a piece of clothing, it was difficult to tell where he was.

In the end, the policemen declared that Sora _had _to be dead. There was no other answer.

And everybody accepted the fact.

Everybody but her.

* * *

It was the day of the funeral.

Everyone was dressed in black, most of them mourning.

Mrs Hikari, Sora's mother, was crying into a handkerchief, and said son's relatives followed suit.

Kairi felt disgusted that they would all give up hope so soon. Even Riku had a look of remorse on his face.

_How can they give up hope so soon? Who knows, he can still be alive, _she thought to herself, frowning. _No, I know he's alive._

Even Namine, her Nobody, was crying. As much as Kairi didn't want to get angry at kind, sweet Namine, she couldn't help herself.

Halfway through the funeral, Kairi had the urge to get up and scream at all of them for being stupid. But she held it in.

When the funeral was over, Kairi rushed out of the church. She knew that Sora wouldn't like his funeral to be that way, besides. He didn't want people to mourn over his death.

_"When I die, and if I have a funeral, I wouldn't want people to cry over me. I'd like people to remember me, and cherish their last few memories of me. I don't want them to be sad. I want them to be happy, that they at least got to spend time with me, before I died," he had told her._

Kairi sat on a bench nearby, thinking.

She knew Sora had to be alive. He hadn't fulfilled his promise, and knowing Sora, he would never break any of his promises for the world.

* * *

_**Kairi sat there, a tiny, petite little figure in the darkness.**_

_**She cried.**_

_**Sora, whom had been at the play island at that moment, heard her quiet sobs. Cautiously, he entered the cave.**_

**Their**_** cave.**_

_**"Kairi?" he called out softly, so as to not disturb her.**_

_**He approached her, and asked her, "Hey, why are you crying?"**_

_**He bent down beside her, brushing away the tears on her cheek with his thumb.**_

_**"My Papa's dead," she said, sobs racking her body.**_

_**Sora sat down beside her, and slung an arm over her shoulders, pulling her close.**_

_**"I'm sorry," he told her.**_

_**"Sora?" she sniffed quietly.**_

_**"Yeah?" he asked her, peering down at her.**_

_**"Do you promise not to leave again? Like last time? But if you do, that you won't leave without a goodbye, or at least you'd come back soon?" she asked him.**_

_**Sora knew what she was talking about.**_

_**"I will," he told her.**_

_**"Promise?" she asked in her quiet voice.**_

_**"Promise," and he pressed a kiss to her temple, pulling her closer to him.**_

* * *

"Kairi?" the sound of Riku's voice snapped said person out of oblivion.

She looked up, murmuring softly, "Riku."

Riku, whom had mistaken her lack of words for sadness, sweeped her into a hug.

Kairi stood stiffly, not hugging him back.

No one understood.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's chapter 1! Hope you liked it.**

**The next update'll probably be this week or latest by next week. If I don't get around to updating, I promise I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :3 Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D**

**See you soon!**

**-Whimsically Nightlock**

* * *

**Follow me on Twitter:**

**Username: WhimsicallyN**


End file.
